


Peach Jam

by exoticmermaid



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Chanyeol worshipping baekhyun's ass, Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, very self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29841390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exoticmermaid/pseuds/exoticmermaid
Summary: What could make Chanyeol's day better if it wasn't Baekhyun? And his ass, of course.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74





	Peach Jam

**Author's Note:**

> based on my tweetfic @exoscheekies and 88rising's Peach Jam without the drug part (i assumed it's about eating ass and drugs but who knows)  
> very self indulgent  
> i just want to write about chanyeol eating ass because why not.

The way the sun was shining brightly seemed to be annoying Chanyeol. What was it doing—shining too brightly like that on the day he decided to wear a hoodie? Fucking rude, he thought.

He was already in a bad mood because his lecturer was being an asshole by showing up with a pop quiz after missing three meetings. Then there was this alpha that bumped into him without having the basic manner to apologize and just ran off.

So with a very upset mind, Chanyeol walked back to his dorm after grabbing an ice Americano to calm down his nerves. His mate should still be in class at that time and wouldn’t be back in another two hours, so he thought about changing his outfit and going out with his friends.

“Yeol!”

As if on cue, his said friend appeared, running towards him.

“Hey, Soo,” he greeted once Kyungsoo got to his side.

“What’s with the ugly frown?” Kyungsoo teased.

“Shitty day,” Chanyeol answered, not in the mood to entertain his fellow alpha by getting mad. “Where are you going?”

“Meeting up with Dae and the others. We’re going to the arcade—wanna join?”

Chanyeol perked up at the mention of the arcade. He had always loved games, and with his competitive streak, spending two hours at the arcade, beating his friends’ asses in games, while waiting for his mate to return would be much better than staying inside their shared dorm.

“Sure. Just let me change my clothes first.”

Once he promised Kyungsoo to meet him at the arcade in fifteen minutes, he walked to the dorm. As he walked, he thought about his plans to go on a date with his lover the next day. Since it would be Friday and they both would be free, he thought about taking his lover on a ride to the beach. It had been a while since they went out on an actual date, too caught up in assignments and projects.

Chanyeol couldn’t help but drop his—thankfully already empty—Starbucks cup once he opened the door.

Baekhyun was known to hate clothes. Even when they barely knew each other, he had already witnessed the way the omega would take off his clothes until the bare minimum, which were t-shirt and super short shorts, without caring about the fact that he was in a room with another alphas and betas. He had been friends with Jongdae and the others since pups, so he knew no one in their circle of friends would take advantage of him. Knowing that Chanyeol was his mate didn’t seem to make him reluctant too in walking around the room in those sinful shorts.

So it wasn’t a big surprise that once they were roomed together and became official lovers, Baekhyun rarely wore decent clothes inside their room.

But even though he had witnessed it a thousand times, had spent hours and hours loving several particular parts of Baekhyun’s body, Chanyeol would always be captivated at the sight of Baekhyun’s ass in his tiny shorts.

Baekhyun was lying on his stomach in the middle of their bed, with his laptop on next to him. He was wearing the t-shirt Chanyeol wore to sleep last night—another reason to have a heart attack—, a pair of socks, and his fucking tiny shorts.

“Oh, Yeol, you’re back.” Baekhyun turned when he caught a sniff of the alpha’s scent. Before he could say anything else, he heard Chanyeol growled, followed with the sound of the door being slammed shut. The next thing he knew, he was being pinned back to the bed by the alpha.

“Yeol?” The omega laughed when he felt Chanyeol nosing his nape while still growling, the sound reverberating deep inside him. “What’s up with you, alpha?”

He tried to lift his head to see Chanyeol, but earned another growl as the alpha held him tighter.

“Aren’t you supposed to be in class?” Chanyeol asked, peppering Baekhyun’s nape with kisses before he continued nosing down his covered spine.

“Cancelled. Are you in a rut, alpha?” Baekhyun choked a little once he felt Chanyeol used his free hand to grab his ass and kissed the little bit of skin showing above his shorts.

“No,” Chanyeol left a hickey on his curvy hip. “Been one hell of a day.”

“Hmm, is it that bad?” Baekhyun moaned softly when Chanyeol kept decorating his lower back with pretty red marks.

“Was,” Chanyeol said. Once he deemed that he had left enough marks, he got up and turned Baekhyun around gently, one hand still squeezing his ass. “Got better now that you’re here.”

Baekhyun smiled at him prettily, looking all sorts of innocent with his big glasses and white hair. But the scent of arousal coming off from him was not innocent at all.

The alpha kissed him, gently at first, before licking his way inside Baekhyun’s sweet cavern. With one hand still kneading his ass and the other roaming all over his body, it didn’t take long before Baekhyun was squirming, pulling him by the neck to get closer than physically possible.

“Do you really feel better because of me or my ass, alpha?” Baekhyun teased when Chanyeol moved on from his cherry lips to his slender neck, still red and purple from yesterday’s love making, to create new marks. He always renewed every mark he carved on Baekhyun’s body, knowing how much Baekhyun loved to stare at them and show them off.

“You,” Chanyeol grinned, letting go of his neck to stare at him in the eyes. “But your ass is a great bonus.” He slapped Baekhyun’s ass a little, not knowing whether he loved the way it jiggled or Baekhyun’s sweet moans more.

“If I didn’t know better I’d say you only love my ass, Yeollie,” the omega said as Chanyeol got back to shower his neck with kisses. “You grabbed my ass the moment you got in and didn’t even say hello. How rude.”

“How could I resist when you’re wearing this sad excuse of shorts, omega?” Chanyeol pulled the elastic bad before he let it go, smiling when Baekhyun moaned at the slight pain from the snap.

“You bought them for me, alpha,” Baekhyun reminded.

“I did,” Chanyeol picked him up and brought him to his lap as he sat back against the headboard. “So let me enjoy looking at them on you.”

Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun again, more passionately, as the omega started to grind his ass against the alpha’s hard cock. His hand was clawing at Baekhyun’s peachy cheek while the other got inside his t-shirt, leaving marks on Baekhyun’s back with his nails.

Baekhyun was as rough as him, relentlessly fighting Chanyeol’s tongue for dominance, knowing that in a few minutes, he would turn all pliant for his lover. He tangled his beautiful fingers on Chanyeol’s raven locks, pulling them once in a while just to earn a deliciously painful bite on his lips.

“Turn around, baby,” Chanyeol whispered against his swollen lips.

“What for, alpha?” Baekhyun asked, leaving kittenish licks on Chanyeol’s lips because he knew how the innocent gesture riled him up. He earned another bite on his tongue in return, making him squeak adorably.

“Wanna eat your ass,” the alpha growled, emphasizing his words by pushing one finger against Baekhyun’s covered hole, feeling the dampness that was already spreading there. The sweet scent of vanilla was intoxicating him already, and the only thing he could think of was to taste Baekhyun’s slick. “Come on, sweetness. You’re leaking already.”

“Let me leak then, alpha,” Baekhyun whispered against his ear, giving it a little lick that he knew would drive his alpha crazy. He actually wanted Chanyeol’s heavenly tongue on him so much, but he loved to tease, loving the way his alpha would lose control every time.

“And let your slick go to waste?” Chanyeol slipped one finger inside Baekhyun’s tight shorts, coating it with the sticky liquid. “Don’t think so, baby.”

He took his finger out and put it in front of Baekhyun’s lips. “Have a taste, baby,” he cooed. The omega opened his lips gladly, sucking his own slick off of Chanyeol’s finger and moaned as if it was the best thing he had ever tasted. He sucked harder when Chanyeol tried to pull his finger out, maintaining eye contact the whole time.

Even though Chanyeol loved the show Baekhyun was putting on, he loved it better when he was involved. So he pried Baekhyun’s mouth open, and once his finger was free, he replaced it with his own lips against Baekhyun’s, tasting the lingering sweetness inside his mouth.

“Doesn’t your slick taste divine, love?” He whispered against Baekhyun’s lips, letting the omega kissed him some more.

“Mhm. So tasty, daddy,” Baekhyun moaned, already turned on beyond compare.

“Then let me have more.” The alpha spanked Baekhyun’s ass again, before urging him to turn around. Baekhyun giggled at his alpha’s impatience, but turned around quickly because he, too, was impatient. He laid his head right next to the bulge on Chanyeol’s pants, as he raised his ass to the alpha’s face.

“Go for it then,” he said cheekily, going as far as holding his thighs to present himself.

Chanyeol couldn’t possibly hold back, not when the omega was presenting himself as such, not when his scent was filling his lungs, not when his shorts were soaked from the amount of slick he produced. So Chanyeol pulled the shorts to the side, not bothering to take them off.

“Why aren’t you wearing panties, baby?” He asked when he saw Baekhyun’s pink, leaking hole.

“Easy access, daddy,” Baekhyun giggled like the little vixen he was, nuzzling his face to Chanyeol’s crotch.

“Fuck, baby, you’re such a little slut.” Baekhyun’s hole leaked another dollop of slick at the degrading name, but Chanyeol was quick to lick them up. He moaned at the sweet taste invading his taste buds. He continued licking the slick that was sticking on Baekhyun’s ass and thighs. Then he spread Baekhyun’s cheeks further with his rough hands and stuck his tongue inside his wet hole.

“Mmh, daddy, feels so good,” Baekhyun moaned when he felt Chanyeol’s tongue inside of him. He had always loved it when his daddy was eating him out—his tongue always moved skillfully, as he kept on slurping his slick like he was thirsty.

“Taste so good too, baby,” Chanyeol praised. He left a tender bite around the puckered rim, knowing his Baekhyunnie loved it too when he marked him there. “Fuck, I can do this all day, baby. Eating you out until you’re dry. Making you cum repeatedly until you cry those pretty tears,” he said, using his fingers as a replacement for his tongue because Baekhyun didn’t like feeling empty.

“Then _get to it,_ daddy,” the omega chided playfully. He shrieked when Chanyeol slapped his rim for being rude, but wiggling his ass to get more.

The alpha got back to thrusting his tongue inside Baekhyun’s hole, drinking every slick even before they got out of his hole. Could anything taste better than this?

When Baekhyun started to move his hips, Chanyeol used his hand to cup his tiny cock. It was straining against his shorts, but he decided to not let it out. He knew how much his mate loved being teased anyway. So he only touched it from the outside, trailing the outline of the leaking cock without putting more pressure than necessary.

It drove Baekhyun mad. He was moaning, wailing for Chanyeol to give him more. His alpha was eating him so good—he would really make him dry if he kept on slurping his slick like a thirsty man in the desert.

The omega buried his nose on Chanyeol’s hardening cock. Even when it was still covered by his pants, he could still smell the delicious alpha scent, further intoxicate his already mushy head. He started to drool a little, wetting the bulge because he couldn’t stop moaning and couldn’t be bothered to swallow his saliva, but he knew his alpha wouldn’t mind him dirtying his pants.

Chanyeol kept on fucking his omega’s hole with his tongue, sometimes using his fingers too because he knew he would be rewarded with even more slick. It was maddening the way the omega’s slick only made him thirstier, made him want more and more. So he brought Baekhyun’s ass even closer, burying his face in the heavenly scented ass as he kept on licking, sucking, even biting around it because he wanted more of Baekhyun’s slick.

“Daddy—daddy, gonna come,” Baekhyun wailed, face still planted on his alpha’s bulge. Chanyeol hummed, the vibration against his hole and the sexy sound brought him closer and closer to his release that he knew he would come so hard. It took one last suck on his rim and a little touch on his cock for Baekhyun to scream as he came in his shorts. His orgasm was so powerful that he blacked out for a second, not realizing that he also squirted, slick wetting his alpha’s face.

The omega had yet to come down from his high when he heard his alpha growled, much deeper, much more feral than ever. The next second, he was being manhandled to the bed, being put in the same position as earlier, but this time, his alpha was on his knees behind him. He couldn’t even think when he felt his alpha took off his short and spread his naked ass once more, and started to put his tongue back inside.

“No—no, no, no, alpha,” he cried when he felt his hole over stimulated. “Daddy, _please_ , I’m still— _aahh—_ still so sensitive, daddy.”

Chanyeol paid him no mind as he kept licking, even more vigorously than before. His grip on Baekhyun’s hips was deliciously tight that he knew they would leave darker marks than usual. Baekhyun whined and trashed, a little bit half-heartedly because it felt _so good_ but at the same time it was too much.

When Baekhyun finally had a little strength, he tried to get up, using his arms to lift himself. The smack on his ass cheek made him fall back on the bed, but at least Chanyeol stopped licking for a while.

“Baby,” Chanyeol said in his deep voice as he turned Baekhyun’s face to look at him. His eyes were glowing red—something Baekhyun only saw when he was in heat or the alpha in his rut. “You can’t just mark my whole face with your slick then expect me not to have _more_.”

That was when Baekhyun realized the slick that was still dripping on Chanyeol’s face, his sweet scent all over the alpha. Shit, did he squirt? No wonder the alpha was crazed.

“I’m sorry alpha,” he murmured. The red in Chanyeol’s eyes had just started to fade when the little one, _innocently_ , lapped on his cheek, cleaning his face from his own slick. It was supposed to be disgusting, but none of them felt repulsed from the way Baekhyun’s little tongue licked across Chanyeol’s face gingerly.

The alpha was quick to capture his wandering tongue between his teeth, sucking Baekhyun’s sweetness out of his mouth. His mate could really test his self control—and he didn’t even realize it.

“Gonna do what I told you earlier,” Chanyeol whispered against Baekhyun’s lips. The omega was just so turned on by then—from the fact that Chanyeol made him feel so good that he squirted, from the fact that his alpha acted like he was in a rut. The promise only made his little cock hard and his ass produce more slick that Chanyeol was quick to lick.

He planted his face on the bed, moaning when his mate was eating his ass again. The over sensitivity was still there, but he couldn’t care less about the slight sting. It started to feel good, so good that he began to move his ass again in accordance to Chanyeol’s tongue thrust.

Chanyeol alternated his grip on Baekhyun’s supple ass and thick thighs, squeezing them and spanking them deliciously. He really couldn’t get over how delectable his slick tasted, how he seemed to be wanting more and more with every drop he swallowed. His cock was painful inside his own pants, but he really couldn’t care less—not when he had an omega to drain.

Baekhyun was a mess underneath his mate. Fingers curled tightly on the sheets, not caring that they might tear. He strained his neck a little to see Chanyeol, moaning even more when he caught the sight of his alpha eating him out with eyes closed—as if it was the first time he ever tasted Baekhyun, as if he was the most scrumptious thing he had ever tasted. The feeling of being so wanted, so loved, made Baekhyun feel a little clingy and he whined as he used one of his weak hands to grab Chanyeol’s hair weakly. It seemed to catch the alpha’s attention as he stopped and immediately covered Baekhyun’s body with his own, face close—his fingers quickly replaced his tongue.

“What is it, baby?” Chanyeol asked, planting soft kisses that were so in contrast with how filthy the squelching noise was. “Too much?”

“Hng, no,” Baekhyun breathed out. Blindly he tried to chase Chanyeol’s lips that were moving all over his face. “Want kisses here too.”

The alpha chuckled at how adorable his baby was, knowing that he must have been a little bit out of it. He indulged to Baekhyun’s wish, kissing his lips with much affection. Baekhyun moaned weakly at the taste of his own slick.

“Close, daddy,” he whined when Chanyeol kept on abusing his prostate with his thick fingers. “Gonna cum again.”

“Think you’ll squirt again, love?” Chanyeol asked, already moving back to leave bites all over Baekhyun’s ass cheeks. The soft skin felt so good against his tongue that he kept on biting, licking, kissing, promising to take extra care of Baekhyun’s ass because he knew it would bruise.

“Mhh, maybe if you keep biting, daddy,” Baekhyun moaned helplessly. He just loved it whenever Chanyeol would leave pretty marks all over, where they would sting a little for days as a reminder of how rough his mate was, and whenever he faked a whine about how painful it was, Chanyeol would be even more affectionate, even more attentive to make him feel better.

Chanyeol knew his whines about pain were just a way for the little omega to get what he wanted, but still he indulged him.

So he bit a little bit more before he got back to licking Baekhyun’s dripping slick, fingers still relentlessly scissoring him. He didn’t even need to touch Baekhyun’s cock this time—just one thrust using his tongue and the little one was coming again, painting the sheets with his cum. He didn’t squirt again—probably too tired, or already ran out of slick just like what Chanyeol said he would do.

Chanyeol took out his fingers carefully, knowing how sensitive his lover was. The moment he let go of his grip on Baekhyun’s waist, the omega dropped his body completely, lying flat on the bed as he had no more energy left. Chanyeol moved to his side and gently turned him to see his face.

“Hey,” he smiled dopily when Baekhyun’s pretty eyes fluttered open.

“Daddy,” Baekhyun replied, a satisfied smile adorning his face.

“Want to take a bath, sweetheart?” Chanyeol asked, brushing Baekhyun’s wet bangs out of his face before he kissed him softly.

“Later,” the omega mumbled. “Cuddle.”

Chanyeol laughed heartily, bringing his adorable lover to his embrace, careful not to touch his sensitive cock and ass. The satisfied sigh he earned from his omega as he laid his head on top of Chanyeol’s chest made his wolf howled in victory, completely happy because his mate was happy too.

They both lied there in silence, with Baekhyun dozing off on top of his chest and Chanyeol peppering kisses on his head and rubbing comfortable circles on his sore bottom. It was blissful—until Chanyeol heard buzzing sound.

Right, his phone was on vibrate.

He took out his phone from his pocket, trying not to move too much because he didn’t want to disturb his lover. When he looked at the caller ID, he froze.

“Shit,” he mumbled.

He forgot about his plan with Kyungsoo.

Oh, he was so _dead._

As much as he would love to ignore the other alpha’s call, he knew he would receive more than a smack if he didn’t answer.

“Hey, Soo,” he greeted slowly.

 _“Don’t you ‘hey, Soo’ me, Park Chanyeol. I fucking wait in front of the arcade for thirty minutes like a total idiot before I let Jongdae drag my ass inside. Where the fuck are you?”_ He heard Kyungsoo growled lowly on the other line.

“Uhh, yeah. Sorry about that,” Chanyeol mumbled.

_“You didn’t even let me know you were going to be late! You could have answered my fucking calls and texts, you dickhead.”_

“My phone was on vibrate.” Baekhyun stirred a little, awaken from his little nap because of Kyungsoo’s voice—and Chanyeol didn’t put him on speaker.

_“Well now you owe me coffee. We’re still here at the arcade and we’re gonna go get dinner. Are you coming?”_

Before Chanyeol could answer, he gasped, completely taken aback at the fleeting touch on his cock. Baekhyun still lied on his chest, completely still save for his dainty hand that was palming and applying pressure on his hardening length.

_“Yeol?”_

“Fuck. Yeah, no. Not coming. Sorry,” Chanyeol hurriedly said, turning off his phone before Kyungsoo could even say something. He knew he would be chewed off by the short alpha the next day, but he couldn’t care less when Baekhyun was touching him.

“Baby, what are you doing?” He asked breathily, using his hand to lift Baekhyun’s face from his chest. The omega was smiling softly, pretending to be innocent.

“You haven’t come, alpha,” he whispered against Chanyeol’s lips, hand still moving against Chanyeol’s covered cock.

“You’re tired, sweetheart. You must be sore all over,” Chanyeol tried to reason. “I’m okay, you know? You don’t have to pay me back or something.” Chanyeol meant it—Baekhyun’s comfort would always be his top priority even when his dick was aching for a release.

But of course, having been his lover for quite some time, Baekhyun knew exactly how to make him lose all common sense.

“But I want to ride you daddy,” he said before he moved on top of Chanyeol, straddling him with his bare ass grinding on his cock. The friction burnt his already sore cheeks, but God, he would go crazy if he didn’t make the alpha come at least once.

“Fuck. Okay. Okay, love.” Chanyeol didn’t even finish his sentence when Baekhyun had started to help him take off his hoodie and pants.

They ended up fucking until Chanyeol released his seed inside of Baekhyun for the second time, knot plugging up the semen from coming out. Even after it deflated, he kept in inside, as per Baekhyun’s request, although he had to clean them up and took care of Baekhyun’s bruised ass with much difficulty.

Friday was spent inside the dorm, since going out to the beach was out of the question with Baekhyun feeling like he had just been mauled—which was true, in a sense, since Chanyeol did bite him a lot. But he got to take care of Baekhyun’s peachy ass for the whole day, applying cooling gel, massaging the cheeks tenderly, eating him up gently when his massage got a little bit too sensual. He didn’t mind that he had to do whatever Baekhyun asked for the rest of the weekend as a compensation for ‘ruining his ass’, no matter how silly his request was. Fuck, he would gladly do everything even without his omega asking, even if it meant he had to go out in the middle of the summer heat he hated so much just to buy a tube of cookies and cream ice cream for Baekhyun.

God, nothing could make him feel better the way Baekhyun and his ass did.

**Author's Note:**

> yea sorry about that /buries self and never get out/


End file.
